yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/164
Arapça harfli ayet metni *''' وَإِذۡ قَالَتۡ أُمَّةٌ۬ مِّنۡہُمۡ لِمَ تَعِظُونَ قَوۡمًا‌ۙ ٱللَّهُ مُهۡلِكُهُمۡ أَوۡ مُعَذِّبُہُمۡ عَذَابً۬ا شَدِيدً۬ا‌ۖ قَالُواْ مَعۡذِرَةً إِلَىٰ رَبِّكُمۡ وَلَعَلَّهُمۡ يَتَّقُونَ''' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *164. Ve-iż kâlet ummetun minhum lime te’izûne kavmen(i)(ﻻ)(A)llâhu muhlikuhum ev mu’ażżibuhum ‘ażâben şedîdâ(en)(s) kâlû ma’żiraten ilâ rabbikum vele’allehum yettekûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *وَإِذَ قَالَتْ أُمَّةٌ مِّنْهُمْ لِمَ تَعِظُونَ قَوْمًا اللّهُ مُهْلِكُهُمْ أَوْ مُعَذِّبُهُمْ عَذَابًا شَدِيدًا قَالُواْ مَعْذِرَةً إِلَى رَبِّكُمْ وَلَعَلَّهُمْ يَتَّقُونَ *Ve iz kâlet ummetun minhum lime teizûne kavmenillâhu muhlikuhum ev muazzibuhum azâben şedîdâ(şedîden), kâlû ma’zireten ilâ rabbikum ve leallehum yettekûn(yettekûne). Ve onlardan bir ümmet: “Allah'ın helâk edeceği (yok edeceği) veya şiddetli bir azapla azap edeceği bir kavme niçin öğüt veriyorsunuz?” dedikleri zaman şöyle dediler: “Rabbinize bir özür olsun ve böylece (bu öğütle) takva sahibi olurlar.” diye. *'Kelime kelime anlamı' 1. ve iz kâlet : ve dediği zaman 2. ummetun : bir topluluk, ümmet 3. min-hum : onlardan 4. lime : niçin 5. teizûne : öğüt veriyorsunuz 6. kavmen : bir kavme 7. allâhu muhliku-hum : Allah'ın helâk edeceği kimseler 8. ev : veya 9. muazzibu-hum : azaba uğramış (uğratılacak) kimseler 10. azâben şedîdâ : şiddetli bir azap 11. kâlû : dediler 12. ma'zireten : bir özür olarak, mazeret olarak 13.' ilâ rabbi-kum' : Rabbinize 14.' ve lealle-hum' : ve böylece onlar 15. yettekûne : takva sahibi olurlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *164. Hani onlardan bir topluluk, Allah'ın helak edeceği, yahut da şiddetle azaplandıracağı bir kavme ne diye öğüt verirsiniz demişti de öğüt verenler, Rabbinize karşı bir özür serdedebilelim ve belki de sakınırlar ümidiyle demişlerdi. Ali Bulaç Meali *164. Onlardan bir topluluk: 'Allah'ın helak etmek veya şiddetli bir azaba uğratmak istediği bir kavme ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz?' dediğinde 'Rabbinize karşı bir özür için ve bir ihtimal sakınabilirler, diye' dediler. Ahmet Varol Meali *164.İçlerinden bir topluluk: "Allah'ın kendilerini helak edeceği yahut şiddetli bir şekilde azaba çarptıracağı bir topluluğa neden öğüt veriyorsunuz?" dediklerinde (öğüt verenler): "Rabbinize karşı bir mazeretimizin olması için ve belki sakınırlar diye!" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *164. Aralarından bir topluluk: "Allah'ın yok edeceği veya şiddetli azaba uğratacağı bir millete niçin öğüt veriyorsunuz?" dediler. Öğüt verenler: "Rabbinize, hiç değilse bir özür beyan edebilmemiz içindir, belki Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınırlar" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *164. Hani onlardan bir topluluk demişti ki: “Siz, Allah’ın helâk edeceği veya şiddetli bir azaba uğratacağı bir kavme ne diye (boş yere) öğüt veriyorsunuz?” Onlar da, “Rabbinize bir mazeret beyan etmek için, bir de belki Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırlar diye (öğüt veriyoruz)” demişlerdi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk: "Allah'ın helak edeceği yahut şiddetli bir şekilde azap edeceği bir kavme ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz?" dedi. (Öğüt verenler) dediler ki: Rabbinize mazeret beyan edelim diye bir de sakınırlar ümidiyle (öğüt veriyoruz). Edip Yüksel Meali *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk: "ALLAH'ın helak edeceği veya çetin bir biçimde azaplandıracağı bir halka ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz," dedi. Dediler ki: "Rabbinizden özür dileyin," belki dinleyip kurtulurlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk, "Allah'ın helâk edeceği, ya da çetin bir azapla cezalandıracağı bir kavme ne diye nasihat ediyorsunuz" dediği vakit, o uyarıda bulunanlar dediler ki; "Rabbiniz tarafından mazur görülmemiz için, bir de belki günahlardan sakınırlar diye." Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *164. Ve içlerinden bir ümmet niçin Allahın helâk edeceği veya şiddetli bir azâb ile ta'zib eyliyeceği bir kavme va'z ediyorsunuz dediği vakit o va'ızlar dediler ki: rabbınıza i'tizar edebileceğimiz bir ma'ziret olmak için, bir de ne bilirsiniz belki Allahtan korkar sakınırlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *164. Ve hani onlardan bir cemaat de dedi ki: «Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerini helâk edeceği ve şiddetli bir azap ile muazzep kılacağı bir gürûha ne için nasihatta bulunuyorsunuz?» Dediler ki: «Rabbinize karşı itizarda bulunmak için.» Ve umulur ki, ittikada buIunurlar. Muhammed Esed *164. Ve ne zaman onların içinden bazıları, 130Sebt günü bozguncularını durdurmaya çalışan kimselere]: “Allah'ın zaten ortadan kaldırmak yahut azından zorlu bir azapla cezalandırmak üzere olduğu bir topluluğa ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz?” diye sorduklarında, bu erdemli kişiler 131 şöyle cevap verdiler: “Rabbinizin katında sorumlu olmayalım diye; ve de, bu bozguncular belki böylece Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilincine erişirler diye!” Suat Yıldırım *164. Hani onlardan bir cemaat: “Allah'ın yerle bir edeceği veya şiddetli bir felaket göndereceği şu gürûha ne diye boşuna öğüt verip duruyorsunuz?” demişti.O salih kişiler de: “Rabbinize mazeret arz edebilmek için! Bir de ne bilirsiniz, olur ki Allah’a karşı gelmekten nihayet sakınırlar ümidiyle öğüt veriyoruz.” diye cevap verdiler. Süleyman Ateş Meali *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk: "Allah'ın helak edeceği, yahut şiddetli bir şekilde azabedeceği bir kavme artık ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz?" dedi. Dediler ki: "Rabbinize ma'zeret (beyan edebilmek) için, bir de belki korunurlar diye (öğüt veriyoruz)." Şaban Piriş Meali *164. Onlardan bir topluluk şöyle diyordu:-Allah’ın helak edeceği ve şiddetli bir ceza ile cezalandıracağı topluma niye öğüt veriyorsunuz?-Rabbinize karşı bir mazeret olsun ve belki sakınırlar! diye cevap verdiler.. Ümit Şimşek Meali *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk, onları sakındırmaya çalışanlara, “Allah'ın helâk edeceği veya şiddetli bir azapla cezalandıracağı bir kavme niçin öğüt verip duruyorsunuz?” dediklerinde, onlar dediler ki: “Rabbimize karşı bir özür olsun diye. Bakarsınız, onlar da Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınırlar.” Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *164. İçlerinden bir topluluk şöyle dedi: "Allah'ın helâk edeceği yahut şiddetli bir azapla azaplandıracağı bir topluma ne diye öğüt verip duruyorsunuz?" Dediler ki: "Rabbinize karşı bir mazeret olsun diye ve bir de korunup sakınırlar ümidiyle." Yusuf Ali (English) *164. When some of them said: "Why do ye preach to a people whom Allah will destroy or visit with a terrible punishment?"-(1138) said the preachers:" To discharge our duty to your Lord, and perchance they may fear Him." * M. Pickthall (English) *164. And when a community among them said: Why preach ye to a folk whom Allah is about to destroy and punish with an awful doom, they said: In order to be free from guilt before your Lord, and that haply they may ward off (evil). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *163-164- Bir de onlara, denizin kıyısındaki veya denize nazır olan o karyenin hâlini sor. Yani o kasaba ahalisinin başına nasıl bir bela geldiğini İsrailoğulları çok iyi bilirler. Sen bir sor da kendileri söylesinler. (Bakara, 2/56. âyetin tefsirine bkz.) Bu kasaba Medyen veya Taberiyye denilmiş ise de çoğunluğun görüşü, Medyen ile Tur arasında bulunan "Eyle" kasabası olduğudur. Onlar o vakit Cumartesi yasağını çiğniyorlardı. Dinleri gereğince Cumartesi günü bütün işleri tatil edip, ibadet edecek yerde balık avlıyorlardı, çünkü sebt yaptıkları vakit, yani Cumartesi yasağına uydukları gün, balıklar onlara açıktan açığa sürüler halinde geliyorlardı, zira o gün balıklar saldırıya uğramamaya alışmışlardı, o gün kendilerine dokunulmayacağını hissediyorlardı, kaçmıyorlardı. *Sebt yasağına riayet etmeleri balıkların bu suretle o civara ısınıp alışmasına da sebep olmuş oluyordu. Sebt yapmadıkları gün ise gelmiyorlardı. Yani, diğer günlerde avlanmak korkusundan dolayı öyle gelmezlerdi. Cumartesi yasağına riayet etmedikleri gün hiç gelmeyeceklerdi ve artık o kasabanın yeşilliğinin ve güzelliğinin sebebi olan ekonomisi ve ticareti sönecek, zenginliği gidecekti. Lâkin o fasık ve saldırgan halk, Cumartesi günleri balıkların öyle akın akın gelmesine imrendiler, hırslarını tutamadılar da dinlerinin emrini dinlemediler, yasak demeyip balıkları avlamaya başladılar. Ve böylece sebtin kutsallığını çiğnediler. İşte o vakit bunlar ne oldular, sor da söylesinler. İşte biz onları böylece, işledikleri fısk u fücurdan dolayı belaya çarptırdık. O saygısız ve saldırgan İsrailoğulları'nı, ötedenberi fısk edegelmeleri, Allah'ın emirlerine itaat etmekten kaçıp, açıkça yasakları çiğnemeyi alışkanlık haline getirmeleri, huy edinmeleri sebebiyle böyle imtihanlara çeker, belaya uğratırız. Yoksa fıskta ısrar etme âdetleri ve huyları olmasa idi, böyle ağır belalara uğratılmazlardı. *"Onlardan bir toplum dedi ki:" Bu cümle cümlesi üzerine ma'tuftur. Ve o kasaba halkının yasağı çiğnemede sürekli ısrarı ve bu konuda söz dinlemeye yanaşmaması üzerine içlerindeki bazı iyilerin hâl ve akıbetlerini beyandır. Yani o vakitler içlerinden bir ümmet, iyiliksever bir cemaat onlara şöyle demişti. Allah'ın, helâkini murad ettiği, büsbütün helaklerini değilse bile, çetin bir azap ile cezalandırmayı murad ettiği böyle bir kavme ne diye va'z u nasihat edip duruyorsunuz? Yani, o kasaba halkı iki kısım idi. Bir kısmı fasık ve saldırgan takımı idi, bir kısmı da dindar ve iyiliksever insanlar idi ki, bunlar azınlıkta kalmış idiler, o saldırganlara söz geçiremiyorlar, onları önleyemiyorlardı. Bu iyiler de iki gruba ayrılmıştı: O iyilerden bir grup uğraşmış, didinmiş, acı tatlı dil dökmüş, zor veya kolay her yoldan giderek ve her usulü deneyerek zahmetler çekmiş, nasihat etmiş, ama onlara söz dinletememiş, nihayet bıkmış ve ümitsizliğe kapılmış, Allah'dan bu halka bir bela geleceğine karar vermiş, o halka kin ve öfke duymaya başlamış, sesini kesmiş, bir köşeye çekilip sinmiş idiler. Anlaşılıyor ki, bu bezginler o fasıklara göre sayıca az olmakla beraber, yine de ümmet denilecek kadar bir cemaat oluşturuyorlardı ve kendi aralarında bir takım toplantıları vardı. Bunlar içinde sayıca çok az denecek bir başka grup daha vardı ki, onlar ümitsizliğe kapılmıyorlar, bütün zorluklara göğüs gererek ve her türlü zahmete katlanarak, o söz dinlemez halka vaaz ve nasihata devam ediyorlardı. İşte bunlar, o azgın halkı yola getirmek için vaaz ve nasihate devam ettikçe, söz konusu o ümitsizler grubu da bunlara "Ne diye kendinizi boşuna yoruyorsunuz? Niçin boş yere vaaz ediyorsunuz?" yollu uyarılarda bulunuyorlar, "Siz niçin Allah'ın helâk edeceği veya bela vereceği böyle azgın bir kavme vaaz ve nasihat edip duruyorsunuz?" şeklinde sözler söyleyip, onları yaptıkları işlerden vazgeçirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Onlar halkı büsbütün kendi haline bırakmak, ne görecekleri varsa görsünler, demek istiyorlardı. Ve böyle derken bir "farz-ı kifâye"nin büsbütün terkedilmiş olması ile hepsinin günahkâr olabileceklerini de düşünmemişlerdi. Lâkin onlar bu farz-ı kifâyeden; vaaz ve nasihat görevinden vazgeçmediler ve cevap vererek şöyle dediler: Rabbinize karşı bir mazeret olsun diye, bir de belki bir dereceye kadar sakınırlar diye, yani bizim vaaz ve nasihatımız iki sebebe dayanmaktadır: Birisi ve birincisi sırf Allah'a karşı bir mazeretimiz olsun diye, Allah tarafından hesaba çekileceğimiz vakit, "niçin kötülükten vazgeçirme görevinizi yapmadınız?" azarlamasına karşılık elimizde bir mazeret bulunsun diye, Allah katında böyle bir ithamla karşı karşıya kalmamak için. Çünkü kötülükten vazgeçirme henüz hayatta olanlara son nefese kadar bir farz-ı kifayedir. İkincisi de yeis yani ümitsizlik, dünyada hiçbir hususta caiz değildir. Ve ne kadar günahkar olursa olsun halkın tevbe ve ittikasını arzu ve ümid etmek de bir vazifedir. Gerçi bu hâl böyle devam ederse sonucunun bir helâke veya azaba varacağı muhakkaktır. Fakat insanların hali değişiktir, kaderin sırrı da vukua gelmeden önce bilinebilen bir şey değildir. Nereden bilebilirsin, bu güne kadar söz dinlemeyen bu halk belki yarın dinleyiverir ve belki yaptıklarından vazgeçer, kötülüklerden sakınmaya başlar. Büsbütün sakınmazsa bile kısmen sakınır, belki bu yüzden uğrayacakları azap da hafifler. Ne olursa olsun nasihate devam etmek, onu terketmekten daha iyidir. Nasihatı bütünüyle bırakmakta hiç bir ümit yoktur. Fakat nasihate devam etmenin hiç olmazsa azıcık da olsa sakındırmaya sebep olması umulur. Hiçbir tepki görmeyen fenalık her halde daha kolay yayılır ve kısa zamanda meydan alır. Herhangi bir fenalığın kökünü kurutmak mümkün olmazsa, hızını kesmek de önemli bir iştir, bunu gözardı etmemelidir. Felaket mukadder ise nasihat görevini yerine getirenler Allah katında mazur görülürler. Anlamalı ki, iyiler kötülerden ne çekmiş, ne kadar uğraşmışlar. Buna karşılık kötüler de ne kadar ısrar etmiş, her türlü nasihate rağmen kötülükte direnmişler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *164 Ve ne zaman onların içinden bazıları,130 günü bozguncularını durdurmaya çalışan kimselere: “Allah'ın zaten ortadan kaldırmak yahut azından zorlu bir azapla cezalandırmak üzere olduğu bir topluluğa ne diye öğüt veriyorsunuz?” diye sorduklarında, bu erdemli kişiler131 şöyle cevap verdiler: “Rabbinizin katında sorumlu olmayalım diye; ve de, bu bozguncular belki böylece Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilincine erişirler diye!” dipnotlar *130 Lafzen, “bir topluluk” -bunların, çevrelerindeki azgınlığa aktif bir biçimde karşı çıkmamakla beraber, Sebt gününün ihlaline bizzat katılmayan kimseler olduğu anlaşılıyor. *131 Lafzen, “onlar” -burada da, 159. ayette tanımlananlar gibi, İsrailoğulları içinden, Allah'ın hududlarını aşmaktan sakınan gerçekten erdemli kişilere işaret ediliyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *164. Ve hani onlardan bir cemaat de dedi ki: Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerini helak edeceği veya şiddetli bir şekilde azap edeceği bir topluluğa ne için nasihatta bulunuyorsunuz?. Dediler ki: Rab'binize karşı mazeret beyan etmek için. Ve umulur ki, sakınırlar. *164. Bu mübarek hayetler, İsrail oğullarının bulunduğu beldedeki bazı iyi kimselerin onlara öğüt vermiş olduklarını ve bu öğütlerin ne gibi güzel bir maksada dayalı bulunduğunu bildirmektedir. Bu öğütleri kabul etmeyenlerin de nihayet ne gibi azaplara, değişimlere uğradıklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve hani) Hatırlayınız ki (onlardan) o deniz kenarındaki belde'de oturan İsrail oğullarından (bir cemaat de) o kavme nasihatta bulunan, Cenab'ı Hak'kın emirlerine, yasaklarına itaat etmelerini tavsiyede bulunan iyi kimselerden bir zümreye (dedi ki: Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerini helak edeceği veya) helak etmeyip de (şiddetli bir şekilde azap edeceği) öyle inatçı, balıkları avlamaya koşup duran (bir topluluğa ne için nasihatta bulunuyorsunuz?.) bunlar, bu nasihatlara kıymet vermiyorlar, sözlerinizi dinlemiyorlar. Artık bu öğütler ne gibi bir fayda ve hikmete dayanmaktadır?. O öğüt veren iyi kimseler de (Dediler ki:) biz (Rab'binize mazeret beyan etmek için.) öğüt veriyoruz. Kendimize yönelen iyiliği emretmek, kötülüklerden men etmek vazifesini yapmak istiyoruz. Buna rağmen onlar bunu kabul etmedikleri takdirde biz artık mazeret beyan etmek için böyle nasihata devam ediyoruz. (Ve) Maamafih (umulur ki,) onlar bu nasihatlardan istifâde ederek (korunurlar.) Cenab'ı Hak'tan korkarak men edildikleri şeyleri yapmaya devam etmezler. Halka verilen hikmetli öğütler bu gibi fâidelerden uzak değildir.